


Hands On Relationship

by tomcatgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, hand model, photographer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcatgirl/pseuds/tomcatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Lydia The Hand Model's manager. He meets Derek at a shoot for organic vegetables and ends up going home with him, where sex on the stairs ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Relationship

“Jesus Christ, Lydia, why on Earth did you need this insurance policy?” Stiles asked as he waved the paper in the air. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, fancy latex gloved fingers tapping on her biceps.

  
“It's enough to cover me in the event of injury or accident.” She looked at him as he sat behind his desk with his forehead propped on his palm. “You don't need to worry about it, Stiles, I've taken care of everything.”

  
“I'm your manager, Lydia! That's supposed to be my job!”

  
“You know I only hired you because you're much more of an expert on photography than I am,” she replied.

  
“I have a basic grasp of light and setting!” he cried as he tossed the papers onto the desk. “You could totally do this on your own.”

  
“You keep track of my calendar and get me coffee and all sorts of other things. Plus, have you thought that I may, perhaps, enjoy your company?” she asked sweetly. Stiles shook his head and sighed.

  
“You could get literally anyone to do this for you.”

  
“You don't hit on me,” she pointed out, and Stiles laughed.

  
“Because I'm gay. And I used to hit on you all the time. We dated.” They both laughed and Lydia leaned her hip against the desk between them.

  
“It was disastrous. I'm so glad I helped you through your gay crisis.”

  
“It wasn't a crisis!” Stiles protested as he pushed his chair back from the desk. “I was just confused!”

  
“And now you're not. Thanks to me,” she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. “And anyway. We have an appointment to get to. I've got that shoot for organic vegetables today.”

  
“Did you pick organic vegetables or did they find you?” Stiles asked, smirking as she caught his pun and threw an elbow at him.

  
“They found me, thank you very much. It's a big chain. And I have steady hands.” Stiles just shook his head and escorted her to the car.

\---

“So this should just be a quick shoot, according to this itinerary that I drew up five minutes ago,” Stiles said as he ushered Lydia into the studio, which was followed by a heavy snort from across the room. “I don't want to hear about it,” he said as he looked up with a scowl. Lydia elbowed him again, ever conscious of her hands.

  
“That's my photographer, you ingrate,” Lydia sighed. The man smirked and Stiles huffed in irritation as he flapped his clipboard at the two of them before adjusting his glasses.

  
“Oh my god, you roped me into this, I'll just wait in the back, as usual.” Lydia rolled her eyes but followed the man onto the set with Stiles trailing behind. A young woman approached him as he leaned against the back wall of the set. She had fox like features and an easy smile.

  
“You're Miss Martin's manager?” she asked. Stiles nodded. “You're not used to being a manager, are you?”

  
“Not for hand models,” he grumbled. “I was pretty good at leading things in high school and college, but Lydia's kind of nuts about what happens with her schedule and stuff. Generally I'm pretty good with her calendar, but organic vegetables kind of slipped my mind today,” he said with a shrug.

  
“It's not the most interesting topic,” she whispered back. “I'm Kira by the way, I work with Derek over there.” She nodded her head at the man behind the camera. “He doesn't usually like the hand models. Ever,” she stressed. Stiles looked at her with a frown.

  
“But he likes Lydia? The debated hardest hand model to work with in the business?”

  
“I mean, she always gives great photos,” Kira replied with a grin. “But actually, he's really just wanted to meet you forever.” Stiles gaped at her, clipboard hanging uselessly at his side as he leaned back against the wall.

  
“You can't be serious.”

  
“I'm totally serious!” she replied with a laugh. “Do you ever see your interviews and stuff? You're hilarious. You're almost as popular as Miss Martin, to the fans.”

  
“I have fans?” he gasped as he slid slowly down the wall. “What?”

  
“You didn't think that all of those people trying to talk to you outside of events were just being polite, did you?”

  
“Uh, yeah, sort of? Are you kidding? People like me? In all my flailing glory?” She laughed and there was shushing from on set and a glare from Lydia, who was obviously throwing sultry looks at Derek as she posed with the organic zucchini.

  
“Yes, Stiles, people like you. Derek likes you, and he doesn't like anyone.”

  
“But we've never met!” he exclaimed softly. Kira shook her head.

  
“Maybe not, but you two have been in the same place at the same time and he always hung around you. And that guy that you sometimes bring with you.”

  
“Scott?” Stiles asked with a frown, and she nodded, a shy smile on her face. Stiles blinked at her. “Oh my god, do you have the hots for by buddy Scotty?” She shook her head emphatically as Stiles grinned. “You totally do! He's a pretty nice guy, I'll introduce you sometime.”

  
“You're not dating?” she questioned and Stiles laughed, which brought a round of angry glares from the photographer and Lydia.

  
“No, Scott and I are childhood friends. Seriously, that guy has seen more of me than he wishes he ever had, and I've gotten him into so much trouble that he knows what a bad match we'd be.”

  
“Derek will love to hear that,” Kira replied with a relieved grin.

  
“Hear what?” Stiles and Kira whipped around to see the scruffy photographer with his camera tucked angrily in the crook of his arm.

  
“Oh, uh—”

  
“I was just telling Stiles about your crush on him, you know, since you have it and he didn't know and you wouldn't tell him yourself and I'm shutting up now,” she mumbled as she pushed off the wall and headed quickly for the door that Lydia had just left through. Stiles cleared his throat and looked up at Derek with a wry smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

  
“She seems nice.”

  
“What would I love to hear?” Derek asked, seemingly ignoring Stiles' previous statement.

  
“What? That I'm not and never will date Scott?” The slightly pinched look on Derek's face dropped slightly at that, and he shoved the hand that wasn't holding his camera into the pocket of his jeans.

  
“Oh? That the guy you show up to events with?”

  
“I could take someone else if you know anyone willing,” Stiles said with a nervous grin and an adjustment of his glasses.

  
“Are you propositioning me?” Derek asked with brows raised. Stiles blinked.

  
“Uh, I hadn't planned on asking until at least the second function,” he mumbled as Derek grinned. “Wait, are you propositioning me?”

  
“Would that bother you?”

  
“No, not at all,” Stiles said as he fumbled with his clipboard. “In fact I'm game, so game.”

  
“I'm done at four today,” Derek said as he reached forward and adjusted the clipboard in Stiles' grip. “If you want to grab dinner?”

  
“Is that like, dinner dinner? Or like, a dessert first type of thing?” Derek gave him a predatory grin.

  
“We'll just have to see, won't we?”

\---

“So, uh, how often do you bring home the managers of your hand models?” Stiles asked as he glanced around the sparsely decorated but still tasteful loft. Derek smirked.

  
“It's usually the hair models.” Stiles scoffed and turned to look at the older man, who had deposited his bag and light sweater next to the door.

  
“Oh, please, hair models? Knots and tangles everywhere, I bet you couldn't get anything done with that—” He was cut off by a hand in his hair that tilted his head back and teeth on his throat. “Oh, I like that.” Derek didn't respond, just moved his lips further down Stiles' throat. Stiles licked his lips and let out a long breath as he dragged his hands up the other man's back, fingers caught in the hem as he tugged it up towards Derek's shoulders. “Up,” he huffed as he pulled again, and this time managed to get it over Derek's head. “Man, you should be a model.” Derek pulled away slightly and looked down at him.

  
“I was, once.” Stiles raised a brow, but Derek went back to his neck.

  
“Don't wanna talk about it, I get it. You got a bed, dude?”

  
“Don't call me dude,” Derek grumbled as he pulled Stiles towards the spiral staircase in the corner.

  
“If we're having sex I think I can call you dude.”

  
“We could _not_ have sex,” Derek replied, and Stiles leaned forward to press his back to Derek's front, cheek pressed against his tattoo as they paused on different stairs.

  
“I wanna have sex.”

  
“The bed's upstairs.” Stiles grinned against his back and pushed him forward lightly, before reaching around and unbuckling his belt, hooking his fingers in Derek's belt loops and tugging his pants down to just under his ass. “What are you doing?” Derek asked with a grunt as Stiles pulled him back and bit him on one cheek.

  
“What do you think?” Stiles snorted before he licked slowly across one cheek and over to the other, brushing softly across the other man's hole on the way. Derek twitched and let out a grunt as he gripped the stairs in front of him with one hand and the hand rail with the other. Stiles blew across his pucker to a satisfied groan and flicked his tongue across Derek's rim.

  
“Stiles,” Derek groaned as he ground back against Stiles' face. “Come on, more!” Stiles chuckled and pulled his cheeks apart to press his flattened tongue against his hole, licking firmly from the base of his balls up over his hole, where Stiles left a soft bite on the curve of the other man's ass.

  
“I'll give you more when I feel like it,” he purred as he pressed slowly into Derek with pointed tongue and massaged the cheeks of Derek's ass with his hands before dragging them slowly up and down his flanks. He continued to flick his tongue into and out of Derek as he reached around to fondle his balls and the soft strip of skin there. Derek let out a filthy moan and reached back to tangle his fingers in Stiles' hair and pull him lightly against his body. Stiles hummed into Derek's ass and pressed his teeth against his rim before he stroked a hand down Derek's cock.

  
“Please, please, _Stiles_ ,” Derek gasped as he shuddered and collapsed to one elbow on the stairs and lifted his ass higher into the air. Stiles grinned against him and moved his hand faster as he spread his tongue inside the other man, licking, sucking, and thrusting as he gently slipped a finger from his free hand in alongside his tongue. Derek came with a harsh groan and Stiles' name on his lips as Stiles gently coaxed him through it. “Fuck, Stiles, your mouth,” Derek sighed as he slumped against the stairs with Stiles pressed against his lower half. He pressed a kiss to the small of Derek's back and trailed his fingers up his spine.

  
“Wanna go upstairs?” he asked softly. Derek twisted to look at him and smiled, eyes heavy as he looked down on the young man curled around his calves, a hand around his own cock.

  
“I'm good here,” he grinned as he threw his head back and came over his own stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tomcatgirl.tumblr.com
> 
> For Panda, who challenges me to write things like hand models into my stories.


End file.
